


Deliciously Corrupted

by Zandrammas



Series: Queen of Valinor [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dreams, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, The Silmarillion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandrammas/pseuds/Zandrammas
Summary: Upon her voyage to Middle-earth, the Queen of Valinor is plagued by dreams of her knight.





	Deliciously Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sort of short story about Aerilaya and a certain companion of hers. It's rated M for a reason folks! For it mostly contains smut. Lots and lots of smut. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

* * *

╔═════ஓ๑♡๑ஓ═════╗

 

 

_Hands are all over her naked flesh. Fingertips gliding over her exposed pale skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Aerilaya sighs and moans in delight as a pair of lips kiss every inch of her; on her pointed ears and long neck, all over her slender shoulders and across her collarbone, and down between her soft breasts as fingers pinch the hard pink nubs perched on top. The sun-kissed fingers stay there while lips continued down her ivory, flat stomach, the tongue teasing her belly button and making her giggle lightly. Then the lips keep moving down, down to her most private and intimate area as she opens her thick thighs to allow for access to her dripping pussy. The hands make their way down to where the mouth is, dipping between her folds and making her gasp. The fingers spread her open and rub gently as the lips kiss the soft skin of her inner thigh, a tanned cheek lightly brushing against the rosy flesh. A single thick finger slips inside while the tongue begins to lap at her juices, flicking over the sensitive bud at the top of her seam. This causes Aerilaya to arch her back and let out a breathy moan. Her hips begin to move on their own, rolling against the talented tongue and fingers. A second digit joins the first, stretching her open in a way she has never been before. The assault on her senses continues as she grips at the lavender sheets, the pleasure building until her muscles tense up, her body quakes as her mind goes blank and she is spilling her juices and clenching around the fingers inside her, calling out her lovers name._

 

"Kal!"

 

Aerilaya awakens in a cold sweat, her heart pounding, her breath racing, her legs quaking. She is tingling all over, a pleasant shiver going down her spine, and she feels something else too; a dampness between her legs. It surprised her to feel so abruptly aroused, after having not experienced it in quite some time.

It takes Aerilaya a moment to collect herself and recall all of the events that took place in her head only moments ago. She blushes deep and her features grow hot as the images come rushing back to her. She is being pleasured by a man, not just any man, one who was nothing but a knight she recruited for her cause. Why of all people was she having such an intimate dream about him? She admits that Kal was the least ugly human-like creature she has gazed upon, or perhaps was the most attractive one.

 

No, she is not having these kinds of thoughts about a man with absolutely no elven blood. With a sigh, Aerilaya gets up and goes to her small 'fresher, cleans herself up and returns to bed, willing away the last remaining thoughts and sensations of arousal and drifts back to sleep. After all, she has much to do aboard her ship in the morning.

 

 

A week passes by and Aerilaya wakes up to find another intimate dream involving her knight, and this time things had progressed further and she had pleasured him with her mouth, and they were about to engage in the most intimate of actions. Her arousal is stronger this time and she cannot simply just ignore it and will it away. She gives in, deciding she must relieve herself.

 

The Vala starts removing her nightdress, allowing her slim hands to glide over the generous curves of her body, enjoying the pleasant tingle it provides. She brings her hands up to her breasts and plays with her nipples, which have become hard and perky against a set of heavy breasts. Aerilaya rubs and pinches them, the sensations traveling straight to her sex. She keeps one hand there as she brings the other one down between her legs. She rubs a finger up and down her tender folds, collecting moisture, before rubbing the small bud of flesh and sensitive nerves that have become slightly engorged with her arousal. Aerilaya gasps at the feeling, as it has been quite some time since she pleasured herself. She rubs slow and steady circles with her finger while her other hand still pinches and plays with her nipple, slowing building her pleasure.

 

Aerilaya thinks about her knight, and how he had pleasured her in her dreams. She releases her taut nipple and brings her hand down to join her other one, only with this hand, she presses one of her long and slender fingers inside. White teeth bite down on her lips at the slightly foreign action. She gives herself a moment to adjust, bending her finger and thrusting lightly before sliding another finger inside, rubbing herself a bit faster. She scissors her fingers open a few minutes then adds a third. The Vala is so tight, clamping down on her own fingers, but continues to play with her sensitive spot, coaxing herself to relax, imagining that it's two of Kal's thick digits inside her. It doesn't take long before her muscles relax and she begins thrusting her fingers in and out of herself slowly, enjoying the slide and pleasant feeling it provides. She twists her fingers and feels a slightly rough and bumpy patch at the front of her walls. Aerilaya massages there gently and whimpers in the wake of the wonderful pleasure it causes. She realizes that her hand outside has stopped and resumes pleasing herself there while also doing it from within. It doesn't take long before she feels her climax approaching. The she-elf lifts her hips as her legs tense, slender back arching as her breath hitches and her mind goes completely blank, her climax crashing down as wave upon wave of pleasure washes over her. Her body quakes as her muscles clench and pulse around her fingers still buried deep inside.

 

"Oh Kal!" she calls out on pure instinct, riding out her orgasm until her muscles give way and she collapses back onto her mattress. Slowly the maid pulls her fingers from herself, a bit oversensitive and twitching, and lies there for a few moments until her breathing and heart rate return to normal. As she regains her senses and normal thought process, Aerilaya realizes what she has just done and flushes red and hot, colour running across her cheekbones, up to the tips of her ears and down her heaving chest.

 

_Oh Eru's light! What have I just done!_

 

When the Vala feels she is able to stand without her legs giving out from under herself, she gets up and wearily pads into her 'fresher to rinse off her fingers and wipe herself clean. The lass of starlit locks then proceeds to return to bed, burying herself under her covers and hiding her flushed features in her pillows, trying not to think about what she had just done and who she thought about while doing so, praying to Eru that it never happens again... while slightly hoping that it does.

 

╚═════ஓ๑♡๑ஓ═════╝

* * *


End file.
